


Le Vœu de Probité

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Chivalry, Gen, Oaths & Vows, Quiproquos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les Petits Pédestres prononcent leur vœu de probité, Gauvain s’acharne sur son fourbe de père afin qu’il le respecte lui aussi au quotidien. Yvain, lui, n’a toujours pas compris ce que le mot voulait dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vœu de Probité

**Author's Note:**

> L’action se passe pendant le tome II du livre IV, avant l’épisode « Le Choix de Gauvain ». 
> 
> Cette version finement ciselée de la chevaleresque légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.

_ARTHUR : Vœu de quoi ?_  
_YVAIN : Vœu de probité._  
_GAUVAIN : Nous souhaiterions faire vœu de probité, mon oncle._  
_ARTHUR : Mais... vous savez ce que ça veut dire, au moins ?_  
_GAUVAIN : Heu, dans les grandes lignes..._  
_YVAIN : En tout cas, on trouve que “vœu de probité”, ça fait quand même hyper classe !_

_Kaamelott_ , livre II, épisode « Les Vœux »

*

Les mains bien à plat sur la Table Ronde, le roi Arthur déclara d’un ton solennel :

« Alors, à l’ordre du jour, ce matin, nous annonçons une prononciation de serments de la part des jeunes Yvain, chevalier au Lion, et Gauvain, curieusement surnommé chevalier au Pancréas.  
-Pour une fois que j’inscris des prises de vœux, marmonna père Blaise, je vais pas être trop regardant sur leurs surnoms officiels, hein.  
-C’est une excellente initiative, mes garçons, approuva Bohort. Quel serment avez-vous choisi de prêter ?  
-Le vœu de probité, firent à l’unisson les Petits Pédestres, en s’accompagnant d’une chorégraphie sifflante et brouillonne. Woohoo !  
-Voilà, déplora Léodagan. Ben, d’mon côté, j’suis persuadé que le mien n’a toujours pas pigé c’que ça voulait dire, mais bon…  
-Mais-euh, carrément qu’si !, protesta énergiquement Yvain. Même que c’est hyper classe !  
-C’est pas bien grave, hein, si vous savez pas, nota Hervé de Rinel avec nonchalance. Moi non plus j’ai pas compris l’mot.  
-Ah, y a une technique, dans ces cas-là…, commença Karadoc.  
-Par contre, l’interrompit Perceval, on devrait pas attendre le passage de comètes, pour les vœux ? Après on va en avoir de retard, non ? »

Père Blaise laissa retomber sa plume sur le pupitre dans un son mat, découragé.

*

La bouche pleine, Gauvain racontait ô combien il avait le cœur empli de fierté : lui et son compagnon avaient prononcé leur vœu de probité de manière simultanée ! Avec le fils du Maître d’Armes qui avait été, quant à lui, adoubé voilà peu de temps, l’ordre de la chevalerie avait décidément fière allure. Que de hauts faits ces preux ne sauraient-ils accomplir, la main à l’ouvrage pour de nouvelles aventures épiques ?

Mais ses parents l’écoutaient à peine babiller ; pire, ils le gourmandaient sévèrement. 

« J’arrive pas à croire que cette ineptie de ‘chevalier au Pancréas’ ait été officialisée, se plaignit le roi Loth en se couvrant le front de la main. Même Agravain ne nous en avait jamais faites, des comme ça. Ah non mais vous êtes une sacrée tête de mule !  
-C’est pourtant pas faute d’avoir tenté de lui faire changer d’avis, constata froidement Anna. C’est encore votre influence délétère, ça : il a le même entrain que vous pour déclamer des mots dont il ignore le sens.  
-Et il est aussi obstiné que vous ! Quand il a quelque chose en tête, impossible de l’en détourner. Tenez, vous aussi vous m’aviez bien cassé les pieds pour que je trahisse Arthur en soutenant le camp fortifié de Lancelot… »

Leur fils releva la tête de son écuelle, heurté.

« Mais Père ! fit-il d’une petite voix. L’idée même de félonie ne va-t-elle pas à l’encontre de toutes les règles de vassalité, et plus encore dans le cadre de la chevalerie ?  
-Oui mais moi, je suis roi, gronda Loth. C’est bien plus que chevalier, alors foutez-moi la paix.  
-Que nenni !, s’obstina l’adolescent. Non content de prêter le serment de chevalier, j’ai également prononcé le vœu de probité, ce qui m’oblige à davantage de droiture, d’honnêteté et d’intégrité.  
-Eh ben pas moi ! », l’envoya balader son géniteur, avec un geste de la main. 

Toutefois, en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, il décida de changer de stratégie afin d’obtenir les renseignements qu’il voulait.

« Sinon… parlez-moi un peu de votre mission avec votre copain, reprit-il d’un ton plus affable. C’était loin, cette tour de guet ? Ils en ont beaucoup ?  
-Oh, tout le long de la côté, Père… Yvain et moi étions en garnison au bord de la mer.  
-Tout seuls ? Et les troupes de renfort en cas d’attaque ? Ça se passe comment, exactement ? »

*

Yvain, lui, recevait un accueil bien plus chaleureux envers le serment qu’il avait prononcé.

« Je suis fier de vous », lui déclara Bohort tandis qu’il l’aidait à accrocher les guirlandes de décoration pour la Fête des Fleurs, en l’honneur du solstice d’été. Le jeune chevalier se rengorgea, fier comme un paon. 

« Ça m’fait super plaisir que vous m’dites ça, merci.  
-Mais c’est bien normal ! Et puis, c’était une bien belle cérémonie.  
-Grave ! Alors par contre, j’avais une question.  
-Faites donc, cher ami.  
-Comment j’vais faire pour trouver un proboscidien ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ben, un animal avec une trompe, quoi. Vous m’aviez dit que c’était l’mot… je sais plus quoi. Le mot élevé.  
-Soutenu ?  
-Voilà. Alors, moi, comme ça sans réfléchir, ça m’fait penser aux orphelins, mais…  
-Aux orphelins ?! »

Bohort descendit de son tabouret. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans cette conversation. 

« Mais si, les animaux de la mission avec le fakir, là… » Le garçon mima avec ses poings de gros pas pesants.  
« Les éléphants ?  
-Ouais. Comment je fais vœu de proboscien, si je trouve pas d’éléphant ?  
-De probité.  
-Ouais voilà. »

Horrifié devant la pénurie sémantique de l’adolescent, l’autre chevalier laissa retomber la guirlande de fleurs.

*

« Donc si je ne m’abuse, résuma Gauvain assis sur un banc en compagnie du roi et d’Yvain, mon père a commis la forfaiture de briser son serment d’allégeance par la déloyauté de sa trahison à votre encontre.  
-C’est dit de manière un peu ampoulée mais c’est à peu près ça, oui, admit le souverain. Mais ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, continua-t-il devant l’air déconfit des deux jeunes hommes. J’ai confiance en vous, je sais bien que vous, vous ne me trahirez pas.  
-Certainement pas, mon oncle !, s’exclama l’adolescent. D’autant plus que mon vœu de probité m’impose la plus grande loyauté envers votre personne royale. N’en doutez jamais.  
-Moi mon père il a un proverbe sur le doute, intervint Yvain. Ça fait : ‘On peut douter d’tout, sauf de la nécessité d’se trouver du côté de c’lui qui a du pognon.’  
-Certes, mais ne devons-nous défendre, secourir et soutenir les opprimés de tout acabit ?  
-Alors là, j’pourrais pas vous dire.  
-À moi, il me semble bien que les nobles chevaliers se doivent de venir en aide, coûte que coûte, à la veuve et l’orphelin qui se trouvent dans le besoin…  
-Ah mais c’est comme ça qu’on fait, alors, pour les orphelins du vœu ? »

Arthur secoua la tête, amusé. En bafouillant, son beau-frère insista :

« Du coup, est-ce que c’est possible de rechanger nos surnoms, ou pas ? »


End file.
